When Gods Hit Earth
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Kenshin is a mutant in modern times. He posseses god-like speed, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the ability to read auras, and the weight of the world. RKX-men crossover. All main Kenshin characters will be included. Rating may go up.
1. The Purest Blade

When Gods Hit Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or X-men. Don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to be as accurate to the original stories as possible, but I will be changing some details of Kenshin's past, and the age differences between the Kenshin-gumi. The ages for the X-men characters are the same as in X-men evolution. I don't know much about X-men, so if I make a huge mistake, please tell me. Thankies and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Purest Blade  
  
Charles Xavier softly placed the headset of cerebro on the small counsel and wheeled his way out of the room. Jean and Scott where waiting for him outside.   
  
"Professor, Jean needs to tell you something."  
  
"Scott!" Jean lightly slapped Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Yes Jean?"  
  
"I've been feeling a strange energy pattern for the last few weeks. I don't know where it's from, but it's very powerful…powerful and sad. I think it's a new mutant."  
  
"Yes, you were feeling a new mutant. His name is Kenshin Himura and his signal is coming from Tokyo Japan. I would like you two and…hm… Logan to accompany me to fetch him please."  
  
"Of course professor." Scott said and the two teens spun out of the hall and into the rest of the mansion.   
  
Charles sat for a moment in the hall, thinking of the brief image he had gotten of this new mutant. A young man, maybe 18, looking like he had the weight of the world on his back.   
  
***In Tokyo  
  
The jet landed silently deep in a forest on the mountain where Kenshin was sensed. The four mutants walked until they came up a graveyard, bathed in the blood red light of the setting sun. The only living occupant of the cemetery was a boy with hair as red as the sun kneeling in front of a single headstone. He was shaking, crying perhaps.   
  
Jean took a step into the cemetery, her face contorted with sympathy for the boy. As her foot landed on the first twig, the boy was standing, hand on his sword and snarling, face still wet with tears. He looked almost demon like, in that first moment, and then he spoke.  
  
"Who are you, de gorzaru yo?" His voice was soft and gentle, and his stance settled to being wary but relaxed, though his hand never left his sword.  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier, I would like to invite you to come to my school."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and Wolverine, for a second, recognized a similar spirit, before the eyes became wide a guileless again.   
  
"No thank you, de gozaru yo. I will remain here." His English was heavily accented but understandable.  
  
"Kenshin-"  
  
Now Kenshin was back to full fighter stance, his eyes narrowed with a killer's look, and his body was tense and ready to strike.  
  
"How do you know my name?" His voice was harsh and demanding, all of the earlier politeness gone.  
  
"I am a mutant, as are you. My gift is telepathy, and I found you from my school, that is how I learned your name.   
  
"Where is your school?"  
  
"In New York city in the United States of America." (a/n is that right?)  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened slightly in shock before narrowing again.   
  
"How do you know I am a mutant?"  
  
"I have a machine, cerebro, that allows me to find mutant brain waves so that I can find and train the mutants."  
  
"Is this why you wish to find me? To train?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will not kill for you."  
  
Charles' eyes widened, and he gasped in shock.  
  
"Nobody expects you to. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Your 'students' have blood on there hands, though only one has ever killed."  
  
"Yes, we do have a fighting team at my school, but you are not required to fight for us, nor are any of the students. This people all want to fight, we are trying to make the world safe for both normal people and mutants."  
  
"Without killing?"  
  
"Without killing."  
  
"I will come." Kenshin released his sword and as he did so, the amiable man they had see returned, there was no trace of a killer in any part of his being.   
  
Though they were surprised by the sudden change, the X-men simply agreed and walked back to the jet. Jean used this time to get a closer look at the new mutant, Kenshin. His hair reached down to his hips, and he wore is in a low ponytail. He carried a sword at his waist, something that was unusual, if not outright bizarre in this time. His wide eyes were purple, and seemed to hold the calmest presence. His clothes were strange as well. A gentle pink top that looked similar to a martial arts gi and long wide pants that looked like a skirt if you were not watching carefully.   
  
"May sessha ask what you are looking at, de gozaru yo?" Now again, his voice was soft, almost melodic.  
  
"N-nothing. I was just wondering about your sword…"  
  
"Ah, this sword holds back many memories and stories. It is best not to speak of them, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." She was quiet for a moment, then, "What does…de gozaru yo mean?"  
  
"De gozaru yo…it is…it does not translate into English. It is a figure of speech."  
  
"I see…"  
  
Jean didn't talk anymore, and the rest of the walk was silent. When the finally arrived at the jet, Professor Xavier spoke.  
  
"Kenshin, where do you live?"  
  
"I have no home. De gozaru yo."  
  
"Did you have anything you wanted to bring?"  
  
"No, de gozaru, everything is here." He gestured to a small bag attached to his waist, across from the sword.  
  
"I see. Well, this is the Blackbird. It is a jet that belongs to the school. This is how we will be returning to New York."  
  
Kenshin looked up at the huge plane and then nodded, "I have heard of such things, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Good, then let us leave."  
  
The ride in the blackbird was fairly uneventful, though the Professor asked Kenshin questions throughout the entire trip.  
  
"So Kenshin, how old are you?"  
  
"I am twenty, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Really? Well, I suppose you won't be needing to go to school. How much formal schooling have you had?"  
  
"None. My sensei taught me English, basic mathematics, and reading."  
  
"I see. Would you like to enroll in more schooling?"  
  
"No, thank you, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Why do you carry a sword?"  
  
"For protection of my self and others, de gozaru yo."  
  
"You don't kill though?"  
  
"I will not kill." Kenshin's answers was soft and evasive, and the Professor caught that.  
  
"You will not? Have you killed before?"  
  
"Yes." Kenshin's voice rasped slightly, and his eyes tinged with gold.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"You may, but it would be best you do not." Kenshin's voice became soft again, eyes fully purple.  
  
"I see." Charles thought a moment.  
  
"Do you like children?"  
  
"Yes, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Good, good. We have many students, ages ranging from 8 and up."  
  
Kenshin didn't seem to feel this required at answer, as he simply nodded and remained quiet. It was this way for a while before,  
  
"What may I do to earn my keep?"  
  
"There is no need of that. All students are guests."  
  
"I would prefer it." Charles looked sharply at Kenshin before nodded.  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"If I may? I can cook or clean, de gozaru yo."  
  
"You may do as you wish. I will have someone show you where everything is once we arrive."  
  
"Oh? When will this be, de gozaru yo?"  
  
"Mhm, in maybe three hours. This jet can go extraordinarily fast, it is the top of the line."  
  
Kenshin merely nodded again and set back into his seat.   
  
"We will speak more when we return to the mansion."  
  
"Very well, de gozaru yo. When we arrive"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The rest of the Kenshin-gumi will arrive at later points in the story. Tell me what you thought! Review!" 


	2. Arrival

When Gods Hit Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention, I will be adding some characters of my own to the X-men bunch. Yup. Enjoy!  
  
I realized I made a mistake in the first chapter, let's say that the Professor and them talked to Kenshin at sun up not sunset. Mkay? Mkay.   
  
Chapter 2: Arrival   
  
At the Xavier Institute, questions were flying high. Nobody knew anything about the new mutant, even Storm, who had been left in charge. All that was known what that it was a man, and that he came from Japan. People where wondering what he looked like, what was his power, how old he was.   
  
Finally, one of Jaime's copies shouted that the jet had arrived and within moments, every student at the school was in the hanger, waiting for the new mutant to come out. They watched as the door opened and out stepped, Professor Xavier. He was followed by Jean and then a person stepped out. She had long red hair, and a smooth face and wide purple eyes. She looked around and people noticed a sword hanging from her sides. Most eyes went to the long split in her strange top, and were surprised to see…no breasts. That meant….  
  
"Hello everyone. This is Mr. Kenshin Himura. He will be joining our school."  
  
The new mutant, Kenshin, stepped forward and bowed, his eyes twinkling slightly and he gave a small smile.  
  
"I hope that you will all welcome him and make him as comfortable as possible."  
  
Welcomes were shouted from blushing faces as the Professor led Kenshin out of the hanger and into the mansion. The other students trailed in after, some stopping to ask Jean and Scott about him. Most of the girls flocking around Jean, and the boys around Scott.   
  
Questions were asked about his love life, his powers, and his personality, though Jean and Scott were only able to answer a few.   
  
Meanwhile, Professor X led Kenshin down to the infirmary of the school.  
  
"I would like to test you to see what your powers are."  
  
"Test sessha?"  
  
"Yes…I will look into your mind, to see what powers you possess."  
  
"Very well."  
  
When the reached the infirmary, the were greeted by Storm, who had not been among the group of people waiting for Kenshin.   
  
"Good evening Ororo (sp?). I need to test Mr. Himura's powers."  
  
"Oh?" Storm looked surprised, "But what about cerebro?"  
  
"It seems that Kenshin here has multiple gifts, and cerebro could not identify them."  
  
"I see. Mr. Himura, if you could lay down?"  
  
"You may call me Kenshin, Ororo-donor."  
  
"Alright, please lay down Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin complied, though warily.   
  
The Professor wheeled over to where Kenshin was laying and placed his hands on either side of his head. There was silence for several minutes before the Professor practically flung himself away from Kenshin.  
  
"Is something wrong, Xavier-san?"  
  
"You have a very strong block, Kenshin. I could barely see the potential for extraordinary speed as one of your gifts, but everything else was buried deep within your mind.   
  
"The God-like speed." Kenshin's voice was slightly confused, "Is that a mutant power?"  
  
"God-like speed? Yes…I suppose so. You know about this gift?"  
  
"Yes, it is part of sessha's training."  
  
"What other parts of training is there? Anything that the normal person cannot do."  
  
"Well…my ryu of Kenjutsu, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is…I do not know how to translate…Sword techniques that are very fast and very powerful. A killing style, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Would you be willing to give us a demonstration later?" The Professor's voice was hopeful.  
  
"Yes, of course, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"There is ki reading…Is that a gift?"  
  
"What is ki?"  
  
"Ki is energy that each person gives."  
  
"Yes, ki reading is most definitely a gift."  
  
"That is, sessha thinks, all, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Very well. Storm will show you to your room. Thank you for coming." With that, Charles left the infirmary.  
  
"Alright, come on then. Your room will be next to mine on one side with Rouge and Kitty on the other side."  
  
"Rouge and…Kitty?"   
  
"Yes, be careful not to touch Rouge's skin, her power is to take the memories and abilities of any person she touches. The problems is, she can't control it. Kitty can walk through walls, so don't be surprised if you see her doing so. "  
  
"Yes, thank you Ororo-dono. I will be careful, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Of course. Here is your room. We eat dinner at seven in the evening and breakfast at seven in the morning. For lunch everybody fends for themselves. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Ah, yes, de gozaru yo. Who cooks?"  
  
"The students take turns. Tomorrow is….Kurt and Evan. It'll just be cereal and fruit. Anything else?"  
  
"No, de gozaru yo."  
  
"You're free to explore the building, just knock because going into any closed doors. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kenshin walked into his room, surprised by the sheer luxuriousness of the furniture. There was a giant four poster bed in the center, beautiful wooden dressers and more. Shaking his head, Kenshin set his small pack of belongings on the bed. The spare gi and Hakami (The pants. Sp?) went into the top drawer of one dresser along with the underclothes and money. Not that there was much money, 1000 yen (about 100 dollars). Then there was a small wooden top. That was all his possessions. He couldn't afford to carry around much as a wanderer. All he had he carried on his back. The weight of the sword at his waist was enough.   
  
Glancing at the clock, Kenshin saw that it was 9 o'clock in the evening. Early night, though as he had spent the last night awake at the graveyard, he was extremely tired. Ignoring the large bed, Kenshin sank into a corner where he was hidden, but could still see the door. It never hurt to be too cautious.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Author's Note: Gah, that's short. Sorry, it just seemed like a good place to end. The romances, at least in the Rurouni Kenshin part, will be cannon. There will be no inter-series relationships. Kenshin's past will be revealed later…in a chapter or two I think. I'm having to think really hard about how I want the rest of the Kenshin characters to come in, So help   
  
VOTE:  
  
Option 1: Kaoru comes in and is 15 when Kenshin is twenty  
  
Option 2: Kaoru and Yahiko come in (15 &10) when Kenshin is twenty  
  
Option 3: Kaoru and Yahiko and Sano come in (15 & 10 & 18) when Kenshin is twenty  
  
Option 4: Kaoru comes in (16) when Kenshin is 25 and Yahiko and Sano come in later  
  
Option 5: I leave the age diffrences as they are and Kaoru is 9 while Yahiko is approximetly 2.  
  
Option 6: Kaoru and Yahiko are already there, ages 15 and 10.  
  
Option 7: You submit an option of your own.   
  
IMPORTANT: I know that Kenshin seems OOC, but remember that Kenshin is only twenty, not twenty-eight like in the manga and anime. He has only been wandering for two years and so has picked up some of his Rurouni traits but has not lost all of his Hitokiri traits.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! 


	3. Adjusting

When Gods Hit Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 3: Adjusting   
  
The next morning, Kurt and Evan woke up to a blaring alarm.   
  
"Wha-?" Evan blearily shot a spike at the clock, silencing it with a loud smash. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), the noise caused Kurt to *bamf* out of bed.   
  
"Ah, man, Evan! Now we need a new alarm! The professor is NOT going to be happy."  
  
"Who cares, the stupid thing went off too early."  
  
"Was?" Kurt looked at the remains of the clock.  
  
"Ach! We have to make breakfast!" Kurt's voice was panicked and he vaulted toward the closet.   
  
"Evan! Come on, get up!"  
  
He managed to get Evan out of bed and shoved some random clothes into his arms.   
  
"Get dressed!"  
  
It took about two minutes to be relatively decent, and Kurt grabbed Evan's shoulder and teleported into the kitchen. The first thing they noticed was the smell of food cooking, the second thing they noticed was the lack of people.  
  
"Ryo Tsui Sen!" The boys' heads snapped upwards toward the direction of the shout, and were shocked to see the form of the new student flying towards them, sword out and glinting in the light. As they watched, Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise and the body that had been barreling towards them twisted and rammed into the cabinets. Both boys ran toward the fallen mutant, helping him up.  
  
"Orororo…" Kenshin's eyes were glazed, but he managed to snap out of it after a moment.   
  
"Are you alright man?" Evan looked cautiously down at the man, who was at least three inches shorter then Evan's 5'8.   
  
"Sessha is fine, de gozaru yo. Sessha is most sorry for putting you in danger." Kenshin bowed low, holding the position for a few moments, then standing.   
  
"Sessha was making breakfast. This one hopes you don't mind."   
  
"Mind? Never." Kurt grinned, "Now we don't have to make it."  
  
"You do not enjoy cooking?"  
  
"Hardly." Evan's voice was dry, and he laughed, "So yeah, what'd ya make"  
  
Kenshin's brow furrowed as he struggled for second to understand what the boy had just said, then his face cleared.  
  
"Sessha has prepared miso soup, and rice balls with radishes and cabbage. I was unsure as to how much to make, so I made enough for…hmm…" Kenshin looked around the kitchen, "Maybe fifty people. Yes," He nodded, "This should feed fifty people."   
  
Evan and Kurt's eyes widened, "You made enough food for fifty people? How long have you been up?"  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Awake." Kurt's voice was amused and understanding.  
  
"Oh, sessha was awake at an hour before sunrise. Since there was nobody cooking, this unworthy one decided to begin."  
  
"What's with the, this unworthy one stuff?"  
  
"What's with it?"  
  
"Why do you say it?"  
  
"That is…an almost accurate translation of sessha."  
  
"Why do you call yourself sessha?"  
  
"Because that is what my sensei told me to call myself." Kenshin's eyes closed and he turned back to the stove, stirring the pot.   
  
"I see…"  
  
"Well, let's set the table!" Kenshin's face was smiling and cheery again, and both Kurt and Evan sweat dropped. This guy could change moods at the drop of a hat. Almost like he had bi polar disorder… (a/n ano…sorry, not in this fic, Kenshin with mental disorders is done too often)   
  
Kenshin bustled around the kitchen, pulling out plates and bowls, stopping when he couldn't find what he was looking for.  
  
"Where are the chopsticks?" His face was puzzled and he looked around the kitchen as if expecting the hiding chopsticks to pop out at him.  
  
"We don't have any chopsticks, nobody here knows how to use them, except maybe the professors."  
  
"I see…" Kenshin looked disappointed, "Forks and spoons then." He quickly found the utensils.  
  
"How many people are eating?" Kenshin finally cast an eye at Kurt and Evan.  
  
"Eh, let's see….maybe twenty?"  
  
"Nein, twenty-five."  
  
"Alright then…" Kenshin began to pile the dished into the arms of the two boys, "Come then, let's go! You two set up the dishes, I'll bring out the food!"  
  
Kenshin lifted the soup gently off the stove and brought it through the kitchen to the dinning room, unsurprised to see several people sitting at the table, having sensed their ki.   
  
"Ohayo, de gozaru yo." He gently set the pot on the table and proceeded to direct Kurt and Evan around the table until it was set to his satisfaction, making the people seated grin at the display. When he was done, Kenshin bowed low and turned to walk back into the kitchen.   
  
"Mr. Himura, aren't you going to eat?" One of the young mutants at the table asked.   
  
Kenshin turned and smiled at the child,   
  
"Sessha will eat when everyone else is done."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because it is appropriate that sessha eat last, de gozaru yo."  
  
"No way! You come eat with me Mr. Himura." The young lady fixed Kenshin with a glare and the entire room watched in amusement as the redhead quaked under the glare of the girl.   
  
"Ano… This one should-" That was all he had time to say before he was dragged to the table and physically sat down.   
  
"That's better!" The young girl grinned as she flopped back in her chair.   
  
"Ororo…." Kenshin seemed lost for a moment, his eyes glazed. When he recovered, he asked,   
  
What is your name, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin's eyes sharpened slightly as he read the ki of the girl.   
  
"I'm Kaoru Kamiya! I'm the only user of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu!" Kaoru smiled happily and dug into her food.   
  
"This is really good. You should cook more often. I'm a terrible cook. Nobody likes what I cook." Her eyes got watery, "I don't know why! I try really really hard!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin began to look slightly uncomfortable, shifting in his chair, unsure why everybody around him looked amused.  
  
"I'm sure your cooking isn't that bad, Kaoru-dono."   
  
The girl perked up immediately.  
  
"Really! You think so! I'm going to make you a big batch of cookies later! You'll love them!" She munched happily away at her rice.  
  
Kenshin didn't like the looks of pity and dread on the faces of the rest of the mutants.   
  
"There's no need to be so worried Kenshin, you said yourself that my cooking couldn't be that bad."   
  
Kenshin looked startled, he had been masking his ki and keeping his face blank. How had she known? He shrugged it off as either a mutant power or a natural talent. Or maybe she was just familiar with the reaction to her cooking. However, Kenshin missed the surprise that flashed in everyone's ki.  
  
Eating his breakfast, Kenshin watched the girl sitting next to him. She looked like she was around the age of fourteen, maybe a bit older. She had raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked to be of Japanese decent, but obviously had some other culture mixed in. She was cheerful, but there was a secret lurking behind her young eyes. He decided that she bore some watching, but was otherwise safe. Relaxing slightly, he looked around the rest of the room.   
  
There was the girl with red hair, Jean, talking to a boy wearing glasses with red lenses, Scott, and the man named Wolverine. And the Professor. Kurt and Evan were stuffing their faces, but that ended the people he knew. There was a boy who looked to be around ten, a girl with mostly red hair, but had white strips on the bangs. A girl with brown hair who was chattering happily with Storm, the woman he had met the day before. A large boy was talking with a smaller boy with blond hair. He assumed that more people would be coming later.   
  
Once he finished, Kenshin stood to return his dishes to the sink.   
  
"Kenshin, will you be free to give me a demostration of your powers in around two hours?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine. Sessha will be ready. Where should this one go?"  
  
"Just meet Kaoru here. She will show you the way." The Professor's eyes sparkled, and Kenshin got the idea he was planning something.   
  
"Very well. Where do you keep your laundry?"  
  
"The machine is in the basement, as are all the clothes."  
  
"Machine? For clothes?" Kenshin looked confused, but shook his head.  
  
"Do you have a bucket? Some soap?"  
  
"Yes of course. You can find them in the closet off the Kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin bowed and then stepped through the door, vanishing from sight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Author's Note: There. Hope you liked it. I know, it's still short, but it's a full page longer then the last chapter. This was hard to write. Whew. Anyway,  
  
To those of you who commented to the currency rate: I was just putting up a guess, I don't pay attention to the exchange rate. Thank you for correcting me though. Let's just say that Kenshin has 100 American dollars. Ok?  
  
Thanks to those who voted! You'll find out the exact age of Kaoru later. Yahiko will enter into the story in two chapters, Sano and Maegumi a chapter after that. I think.   
  
NEXT CHAPTER:   
  
-Kaoru makes Kenshin cookies!  
  
-Fun with the laundry  
  
-The Danger Room  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive reviews appreciated! 


	4. Laundry and the Danger Room

When Gods Hit Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 4: Laundry, and the Danger Room  
  
Nearly a half an hour after breakfast had ended, Kenshin was set up in the front yard, not far from the entryway to the mansion, with huge piles of clothes and the materials needed to begin the washing. The steaming water in the humongous bucket steamed, shimmering as the liquid caught the sun and shone into Kenshin's face.   
  
Smiling, Kenshin poured just a little bit of soap into the bucket and slid the ancient and newly cleaned washboard into the water. As he dunked and scrubbed what would be the first of many shirts, Kenshin hummed under his breath. He slowly progressed through the first pile of clothing and had just begun the second when he realized that he needed new water. Frowning slightly at his lack of foresight, Kenshin dumped out the dirty water and began to look for a hose or well.   
  
Suddenly, the young ki he had been sensing began zooming toward him, followed by another small body. He turned around and saw two little girls racing towards him.   
  
"Hello! Hello! Who are you?" The older of the two girls shouted up at him.  
  
"Yeah! Who're you?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at them,  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Really? That's a long name!  
  
"Yeah, that's a really long name."  
  
"Um….I'm sorry?"  
  
"Your name is Uncle Kenny!"  
  
"Yeah! Uncle Kenny!"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the two little girls bemusedly. He didn't really know anything about children, especially young children.  
  
"Alright then, and who are you?" He squatted down to look them in the eye.  
  
"I'm Ayame!" The older of the two girls pointed at herself.  
  
"Yeah, an' I'm Suzume! An' I'm four!" She held out five fingers.  
  
"No Suzume! That's five! You're four! Like this!" She held out four fingers.  
  
"Yeah! Ok!" Suzume corrected her fingers.  
  
"I'm six! How old are you?"  
  
"I am…" He paused for a second, counting,  
  
"I am 20 years old."  
  
"Wow! Really?" Ayame's eyes were huge.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am washing clothes, but I need more water."  
  
"I can help!" A rush of water burst from Ayame's hands, filling the bucket and soaking Kenshin.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Kenny!" Her eyes immediately filled with tears.  
  
"Maa maa, don't worry about it."  
  
After the tears had been diverted, Kenshin smiled at the little girls.  
  
"Would you like to help? We need to get all these clothes nice and clean."  
  
"Nice and Clean!"  
  
"Nice and Clean!"   
  
Laughing, Kenshin splashed the girls lightly with water and dunked a pair of pants into it, adding soap as he did so. Ayame and Sazume squealed in indignation and promptly splashed him back. Kenshin laughed cheerfully and wiped the water out of his eyes.   
  
"Well now, I'll be as clean as the clothes, that I will."  
  
Two hours later, Kaoru walked out of the mansion, slightly angry, ready to drag Kenshin to the danger room by his ears, to find the strangest sight she had seen in her time at the mansion. The two little girls, the youngest at the mansion, Ayame and Suzume, were playing with Kenshin. Ayame used her power to form balls of water, the other girl, Suzume, made them float using her control over air. Kenshin, looking like a drowned pink rat in his dripping gi, was chasing the balls with a stick nearly the size he was and soap bubbles in the shape of cat ears on his head. He seemed to be trying to break the ball, not really succeeding. Kaoru was about to call out when Kenshin, in a leap that seemed to defy gravity, smashed the small water bubble and returned softly to the ground.   
  
"Good evening, Kaoru-dono. Sessha is sorry, is he late? This one did not mean to loose the time."  
  
Kaoru jumped slightly, startled, and Kenshin turned around. His eyes were distant and polite, apology shining in them.   
  
"You should have been paying attention. Come on. Ayame, Suzume, go back with the other kids, Genzai is looking for you."  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru! Bye Uncle Kenny!" Both of the girls shouted in reply and ran off the way they came.   
  
Kaoru sweat-dropped at the name the two girls had given Kenshin, but didn't comment.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, we'll have to run if we want to get to the danger room on time."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Kaoru started off at her top speed, and Kenshin jogged lightly beside her. Kaoru frowned at how easy running at this speed was, but the thought soon sped from her mind as they reached the Danger Room.   
  
"Alright, we're here. Just put your hand on this panel and it will let you in. Here is the uniform you should wear. I'll wait be watching up in the observatory with everyone else. Good luck!"   
  
With that, the girl bounded off down another hall, leaving Kenshin to stare bemusedly at the skin tight uniform he held in his hands. Shrugging, he began to pull in on, not liking how it felt against his skin. Not finding a belt for his sword, he pulled the sash off his own pants and looped it around his waist. He then placed his hand against the panel on the door and stepped inside the room as the door opened.   
  
He walked into the middle of the room, spinning around in slight surprise when the door slid shut behind him.   
  
"Good afternoon Kenshin. It's time to begin, are you ready?" Kenshin looked toward where he felt the ki of many people and bowed.  
  
"This one is ready."  
  
"Alright, I'll set it to the lowest setting to begin with."  
  
"Very well, sir."  
  
Kenshin stood still in the middle of the room, until without warning, he leapt into action, breaking apart metal object with an easy and speed that surprised many in the room.   
  
Soon, the level was completed, with no mistakes on Kenshin's part. Frowning thoughtfully, the Professor moved the level up to five.   
  
Again, Kenshin swiftly dispatched what was thrown at him and stood silently waiting for the next level. Frowning again, the Professor moved the level to ten, and then leaned forward to watch what was happening.   
  
Kenshin artfully began to destroy anything that came his way. Walls, flame-throwers, everything. But then something happened in the control room.   
  
The Professor had left his spot at the control counsel to peer down from the window at Kenshin, suddenly, one of Evan's spikes landed in the middle of the counsel, completely frying the circuits. It was involuntary, a spontaneous reaction caused by the excitement of the moment, but one that the Professor thought could potentially prove fatal to the young man testing in the room.   
  
The setting had been turned to the most difficult setting possible. The only ones to defeat this level was the Professor himself, and Logan, at different times. They had both utilized their very different attack strengths to persevere through the level and come out the victor. This level had also wiped them both out for days, keeping then in bed for far longer then either would have liked.   
  
As he and Gadget (a/n: Is that right?) worked to restore the controls, the professor watched what Kenshin did closely.   
  
The man fought quickly through the first level, though it was obvious he was confused at the suddenly difficulty and slightly winded. However, the second part of the level was by far the most difficult, both physically, and mentally.   
  
The attackers were holograms in the shape of the students at the school, as well as some members of the Brotherhood. The holograms were slightly more powerfully then the real students, but could only exist in this room.   
  
Kenshin began slowly, carefully analyzing the attacks of the students and finding ways to use those powers against them and knock them unconscious. Kenshin was hit several times, once by Rogues copy, once by Storm's, then Jean and Scott. However, he managed to defeat them all.   
  
Then came Logan's hologram. It was the most dangerous in the machine as Professor X did not have a hologram of himself, judging it to be too much of a risk.   
  
Kenshin and Wolverine circled each other slowly, at one point, the audience high above the fight realized that Kenshin's lavender eyes were slowly bleeding into a fierce amber. Suddenly, Kaoru sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
As if that were the sign, Kenshin launched himself at Wolverine, thrusting the sword at the man.   
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryo-sui-sen!" Kenshin barreled down towards Wolverine, knocking him to the ground, but the man got up again. They exchanged many blows, both becoming wounded, until Wolverine sunk his claws into Kenshin's shoulder, leaving huge, bloody trails.  
  
The normally peaceful man exploded. His eyes seemed to be glowing, the lavender in his eyes totally gone now, replaced by amber.  
  
Kaoru, watching from the control rooms, suddenly burst into tears, falling onto her knees.   
  
"You have to stop him! He's lost control! He won't come back!" Jean and Kitty hurried to her side, trying to figure out what had started this display, but were unable to calm the frantic girl down. then Rouge shouted a warning.   
  
Everybody rushed to the windows to see what was happening. In horror, they watched as the sharp side of Kenshin's sword descended upon the hologram of Wolverine. Kaoru's shrieked as if in terrible pain, sobbing that she would loose him, that he was gone. However, just as the blade would have crossed through Wolverine's neck, Kenshin flipped the blade, and the flat end struck the hologram.   
  
The simulation ended as Wolverine's hologram was knocked unconscious. Kenshin collapsed to his hands and knees, body shaking uncontrollably, blood leaking from various wounds on his body. Still crying, Kaoru jumped Kitty, which made the unsuspecting girl phase through the floor and into the danger room. Kaoru quickly left the girl and ran to Kenshin.  
  
"If you had wanted to get here, you could have, like, asked!" Kitty shook her head in disgust and phased through the door into the hallway.   
  
The Professor watched with a smile as Kaoru tended to the shaken man. He left the control room and enter the danger room. He just managed to catch some words in Japanese before Kenshin collapsed on the floor, Kaoru hovering over him frantically.   
  
"Professor! Professor! Jean! Storm! Somebody help him!"  
  
Jean and Storm ran to Kenshin, Jean lifting Kenshin's prone body from the floor. The quickly disappeared from the danger room. Kaoru tried to follow them, but was stopped by the Professor.   
  
"Kaoru, we need to talk. Perhaps you would like to come to my office?"  
  
Kaoru looked like she would rather do anything but, however, she agreed, following the Professor but sneaking furtive glances towards the infirmary. When they were safely in the Professor's office, with Kaoru perched on the edge of a chair, the Professor began to speak.  
  
"Kaoru, I believe your powers have begun to manifest. Tell me, do you speak Japanese?"  
  
Kaoru blinked at the sudden change in topic, but answered no the less.  
  
"Of course not Professor, I've lived in America all my life."  
  
"Your power seem to be mixed. Not only did you speak with Kenshin in Japanese, you knew the instant something was wrong with him."  
  
"Really Professor? You think they're finally showing?"  
  
"I do. We'll run some test later this week. Once Kenshin is better. Perhaps you would like to go check on him?"  
  
"Oh yes! Bye Professor! Thanks!"  
  
Kaoru ran out of the office, oblivious to the smiling face of the Professor.  
  
Jean jumped as a young mutant burst into the infirmary. Frowning at Kaoru, she motioned for silence and returned to tending Kenshin's wounds.  
  
"You may stay so long as you are absolutely silent."  
  
"I will be!" Kaoru found a seat where she could watch Kenshin from, and sat down, prepared for a long, silent wait.   
  
Two hours later, when Jean and Storm finally stood up from fixing Kenshin up, they found Kaoru still sitting in the chair, dozing lightly with her head resting on the table beside her. Storm gently shook her awake.   
  
"Kaoru, come on, it's time for bed." She looked at the clock and saw to her surprise that it was well after mid-night, long after the younger mutant's bedtime.   
  
"Is Kenshin ok?" Kaoru sleepily asked.  
  
"Kenshin will be fine, go to bed."  
  
"No… I want to stay with Kenshin."  
  
'Kaoru, it's past lights-out."  
  
"The Professor said I could!"  
  
Sighing, Jean contacted the Professor.  
  
'Yes, Jean. Let her stay with him. I'll explain later.'  
  
'Alright Professor.'  
  
"He agrees."  
  
"Alright Kaoru, but please go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, Professor Monroe."  
  
Kaoru pulled her chair up to Kenshin's bed and lay her head on the space next to his chest, head rest lightly on his arm.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
A/N: Ok, I said there'd be Kaoru's cooking in this chapter, but it kinda ran away with me. If anyone can guess what Kaoru's power is, they get a plate of cookies! But I warn you, it's not quite what it seems! I'll have her cooking and powers in the next chapter, as well as a bit of Kenshin's past, but only a little. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had to send my computer back to the outlet for repairs. Which happens to be half-way across the country! Grr…. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Sorry for the lack of updates! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Tati1: Hope you liked the laundry scene! Thanks for reading!  
  
Mother Nature: Thanks for giving my story a try even though you don't like A/Us. I hope you're enjoying the story enough that you'll keep reading. Thanks for the tips on Kenshin's speech, I'll try to be better about that. I hope you liked the introduction of Ayame and Suzume. Don't worry, Sano will be coming in later. Please tell me hat you thought, and if you have any suggestions.   
  
Jupiter's Light: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
Hush the Silent: I'm sorry this story is confusing for you. If you wouldn't mind explaining what you find confusing, I'd be happy to explain it to you. Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Please review!  
  
DragoWolf: Yes, Misao and Aoshi will be coming in later along with the rest of the Oniwaban. But they won't be in for much later. Hope you keep reading! 


	5. Cookies and Kaoru's Power

When God's Hit Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 5: Cookies, and Kaoru's Power  
  
Kenshin's eyes fluttered open to brilliant sunlight. He was momentarily disorientated, as he never woke up to light in his eyes. Then he sensed a presence next to him. Without a second thought, he leapt out of the bed, reaching for his sword. He found in on the table next to him, and nearly had it out of the sheath before realizing who it was that he was sensing.   
  
The young girl, Kaoru Kamiya, was blinking at him from the chair next to the bed he was laying on.   
  
"Kenshin! You're awake!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was worried about you! You're hurt. You collapsed in the danger room."  
  
"Ah…the danger room." Kenshin lapsed into a moody silence, a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Kenshin…what's wrong?" She crept closer to him.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me, Kaoru-dono?" He spoke suddenly, as if he couldn't contain the question within himself.  
  
"Afraid of you? Why? Should I be?" Her voice was genuinely curious and naïve.  
  
"Are you afraid of the killers who stalk people in the night? Are you afraid of a man who would kill in cold-blood? What about a man with no soul? Yes. You should be afraid." Kenshin's voice was soft, but hard. He was dying inside.  
  
"You are not a killer Kenshin. You didn't kill anyone. Is this about the danger room? Those people where holograms, and you didn't even kill them. I'm not afraid of you because I don't have to be. You are a gentle, caring person. Now get a grip on yourself."  
  
Kenshin's eyes had been getting progressively wider as she spoke, and by the time she finished her passionate speech, he looked like he couldn't even believe she existed, much less what she was saying.   
  
"Bravo Kaoru. I see our new student is awake?"  
  
"Professor!" Kaoru whirled around shocked that she had been overheard.   
  
"Good afternoon Professor." Kenshin's voice was steady, it gave no evidence of the conversation he had just been holding with Kaoru.   
  
"Good afternoon Kenshin, Kaoru. It is good to see that you are awake. Jean would like to check on your wounds, if you don't mind."  
  
"There is no need. This one is fine, please, do not worry about this one." Kaoru blinked at the return of the third person speech, but didn't comment.   
  
"Perhaps you should continue resting for the day?"  
  
"No, thank you very much for your concern. I would like to be busy right now, if it's not too much trouble. What needs to be cleaned?"  
  
The Professor looked at Kenshin for a long moment.   
  
"The entrance hall floor could use a cleaning, if you must insist on it."  
  
"Thank you very much." Kenshin bowed as well as he could while sitting, and then stood. Blushing slightly when he realized that all he had on was a pare of boxers, he looked for his clothing.   
  
"I'm afraid your clothes needed to be washed, I took the liberty of having Kurt lend you some clothes until yours could be washed. I would have brought you down some of your own clothes, but Jean wouldn't let me touch them until they were washed."  
  
"Sessha is most sorry, he did not think to wash his own clothing. It will be done once the entrance hall is cleaned."  
  
"No need. Jean put them in the washing machine, they'll be ready once they've dried."  
  
Kenshin sent a questioning look toward the professor, but nodded and took the clothes from the professor.   
  
"Thank you very much Professor. Kaoru-dono, this one will meet you in the kitchen, if that is pleasing to you?"  
  
"That's fine, see you in a bit!" She quickly flitted off our of the room, pausing only to send a suspicious look at the professor and Kenshin.   
  
"She's a fine girl, isn't she Kenshin?" (a/n: Not fine as in hot, fine as in good, Professor X is not a letch.)  
  
"She's been very kind to me." Kenshin's reply was as non-committal as the Professor's question, both sounding as if they were commenting on the weather.  
  
"I had better go and see Jean, have a good day Kenshin, try to take it easy."  
  
Kenshin nodded his goodbye and began to change, being careful of the wounds he had sustained. While they were not so serious any longer, it would not do to re-open them. When he had finished, he sat heavily on his bed, the scenes from the danger room re-playing over and over in his head.   
  
He watched as Wolverine's claws stuck into his shoulder, he felt again the rage that somebody would DARE do that to him, he again made the decision to flip the sword and kill that man standing before him.  
  
It didn't matter that Wolverine had only been a hologram. He had gone into the rage anyway, and in that rage he had only seen a person who needed to be eliminated. That was why he was dangerous. He sighed, thinking that perhaps it had been a bad idea to come here.   
  
He had come because he had thought of children, little human beings who had not yet learned of the horrors of the outside world, because the thought of a peaceful place to retire to was more overwhelming then he had ever imagined.   
  
He gave another heart-felt sigh, and stood up off the bed. Slowly, he began to make his way down the stairs, taking note of where everybody was in the mansion. It was not easy, but he soon managed to find everyone he knew, and several people he didn't know as well. He would find those people later, he needed to get into the kitchen before…  
  
"Kenshin!!" Kaoru jumped from around the corner and gave him a resounding blow to the head. This caused the other occupants of the hallway to stop and stare.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin's eyes got dazed, and he stumbled around the hallway for a moment, before managing to right himself again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! This one is sorry, he did not mean to take so long!" He turned wide, guileless purple eyes toward her, and she simply melted.   
  
"Oh, it's alright. Come on, I baked you cookies!" The hallway was suddenly empty of any form of life, which gave Kenshin a pause, but he bravely followed Kaoru into the kitchen, and sat when commanded.   
  
"Here you go!" Kaoru cheerfully slammed a plate of cookies onto the table in front of him. They were shapeless, of varying thickness, and it was nearly impossible to tell what they were.  
  
Kenshin raised one of the cookies to his mouth, and suddenly aware of ten or so presences behind the door, peaking in. He lifted the cookie to Kaoru in salute, and bit into it. Then, his eyes widened in surprise. Kaoru leaned forward, and the presences behind the door held their breath.   
  
"This is amazing!" Kenshin happily munched into the cookie, fully enjoying the taste of it. Within seconds the cookie was gone.  
  
"Can I have another?"  
  
"Yes! Eat all you want!" Kaoru was nearly singing as she watched Kenshin slowly make his way through the cookies. He had gone through maybe four when a crowd of people entered the room.  
  
"Woah! You are still alive! Jaime came and told me that somebody was eating Kaoru's cookies by choice, I had to see that!" Scott's voice was amazed.  
  
"So is it that they've gotten better or is it that Kenshin has dead taste buds?"  
  
"No, no, they're really quite good! Try!" Kenshin held out the platter of lumpy cookies to Scott, happy to share his treat.   
  
Scott wearily took one off the top, and slowly bit into it. The second the cookie hit his tongue, his face turned green, and he rushed to the sink to spit it out.  
  
"You're insane! How can you sit there eating those? These have to be the worst she's ever done!"  
  
"Are they really? Wow! Kaoru-dono, your best cookies must be wonderful!"  
  
"He IS insane!" One of the younger boys looked on in awe.  
  
Kenshin however, wasn't listening anymore, but was humming happily as he ate more of the cookies.  
  
The crowd of mutants watched in horrified wonder (except for Kaoru who was in a state of bliss) as Kenshin polished of half a dozen more of the cookies and then sat back, smiling.  
  
"Thank you very much Kaoru-dono, but I cannot eat anymore, perhaps we could save them for later? Unless somebody else wants them?"  
  
There was a hurried rush of denials as Kenshin gazed around the kitchen, eyes seemingly innocent. Only Wolverine, who had just walked into the kitchen, noticed the more mature amusement laying hidden in his eyes.   
  
"What's with the crowd?" He grunted out, searching for the beer that was never there.  
  
"Mr. Kenshin just ate Kaoru's cooking."  
  
Wolverine blinked.  
  
"You are right kid?"  
  
"This one is just fine, thank you for asking." Kenshin smiled at Logan, and again, the man was only just able to glimpse the deeper person hiding under the younger man's smile.   
  
"Yeah, whatever, blue-eyes, Charlie wants you."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes at Logan's nick-name for her, but got up and went to find the Professor anyway.  
  
"See you later, Kenshin!"  
  
"Goodbye Kaoru-dono,"  
  
Once Kaoru had left, many of the other young mutant left as well. Kenshin, still smiling, left to go clean the entrance hall.   
  
With Kaoru, General POV  
  
Kaoru knocked softly on the door to the Professor's office, and when a voice answered, she walked it.   
  
"Good afternoon Professor."  
  
"Good afternoon, Kaoru. Please, sit down." Nervously, Kaoru sank into the seat closest to the door.   
  
"I'm not sure exactly what nature your powers have, but it may have something to do with languages. When you entered the danger room with young Mr. Himura, I heard you speaking to him in Japanese. You don't speak Japanese, and yet I clearly heard you. In order to test this, I want you to speak with Storm and then perhaps Kurt, both of them grew up speaking a different language. Is this acceptable to you?"   
  
(a/n: I know nothing beyond the basic about the X-men, bare with me if I'm incorrect)  
  
"Of course Professor. I'm ready when you are."  
  
The Professor nodded, he had been expecting that answer from her.  
  
"Storm? You can come in now."  
  
Storm entered the room, her presence filling the same room, as always, with a powerful, almost electric feeling.  
  
"Suwabona, Kaoru." (hello)  
  
"Suwabona, Ororo." (good afternoon, Ororo)  
  
Kaoru clasped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Yebo." Storm nodded, and Kaoru leapt at her. (yes)  
  
"Ngiyabonga! Ngiya Bonga Kakhulu!" (thank you, thank you very much)  
  
Storm smiled at the excited girl and turned to the Professor, who nodded at Storm. The woman turned back to Kaoru and they talked for several minutes in Zulu, before they ran out of things to say, and the Professor nodded his accent at stopping.  
  
"I've called Kurt in, he should arrive any time now."  
  
Just then, predictably, there was a knock on the door and Kurt walked in.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, what's up?"  
  
"My powers are developing! We're…" She trailed of suddenly.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing your inducer?"  
  
"I am…aren't I?" Kurt looked down at himself, but saw that the inducer was indeed in place.  
  
"No…I don't see it."  
  
This made the Professor lean forward eagerly.  
  
"It would appear, Kaoru, that your powers are even more complex then we believed. Kurt is indeed wearing his image inducer, but you are seeing through it…and before….when Kenshin was in the danger room…you became most upset…I had nearly forgotten…" The Professor seemed to be thinking out loud, and then came to a conclusion.  
  
"I believe you may be a strong empath of some sort…You felt Kenshin's anger in the Danger Room, then picked his home-language from his mind, you got the Zulu from Ororo, and you saw through Kurt's image inducer to his true form… Yes. That is it. We will begin your training tomorrow at 10 o'clock. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Kaoru looked suspiously at the Professor. That had wrapped up rather quickly, but she took the hint and raced out of the room, trying to find Kenshin.   
  
(a/n: yes, I know that's not really what an empath is, but I'm taking artistic license here, ok? And the meeting was really short and aburpt, I know, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Sorry!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait between chapters! You would nt believe how hard this chapter was to write! Ach! Geez. Kaoru's power will be delved into later, as will the Professor's schemes. I know I said that I've have Kenshin's past in this chapter, but I want to get it out, and that will take me a few more days. So again, Sorry! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I'm eager to know what you thought about this chapter, please review and tell me!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Kenshin, it's to go shopping! Enter Yahiko! Maybe Kenshin's past!  
  
Goddess Shalamar: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter so much! I'm sorry for stopping where I did last time, but it was a very good place. Hope you liked this chapter, please review!  
  
Bandit Ken: Kenshin does say oro, but he also says De Gozaru Yo, which is the equivalent to "that it is" in the English translation. Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you thought.  
  
Aqua-chan: I totally agree. Kenshin in a tight X-men suit would look weird, but once you got over that…drool Yum. Yeah, Kaoru is going to have an increasingly big part with Kenshin and tough situations but shhh don't tell anyone I said so! Hope you liked this chapter, review!  
  
Mother Nature: Yeah, I know, I'm kinda (really) skimpy on details, I'm sorry, I'm working on it. The last chapter was so small on details is for two reasons: 1. I can't write fight scenes worth crap, and 2. I was trying to get the chapter out quick. I'm glad you liked Ayame and Suzume. Hope you liked this chapter as well, please review and tell me what you thought, any suggestions are welcome!  
  
Jupiter's Light: Wow. Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as much!  
  
Tati1: Thanks, glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry for the wait for this one, hope you liked it!  
  
Night Owl: Thanks for the review! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!  
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: You guess it! Good job! You get a plate of cookie! Kaoru jumps in the background "ooh, ooh, I wanna make them!" Lucky you. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Kean: Hope you liked this chapter, sorry that there wasn't really any action in it!  
  
Jita Hitasura: Yes… Kenshin in spandex…Yummy. I agree, staring at Bishies is fun! Hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you thought! 


	6. The Mall

When Gods Hit Earth Sweet Sakura Curls Chapter 6: The MALL

It had only been a week since Kenshin arrived at Xavier institute for Gifted Children, but already it had been a common sight to see the mutant cleaning some remote part of the mansion, or doing the laundry outside. It was equally as common to see Kaoru ripping through the self-same mansion in search of the poor man. This day was no different from any other.

"Kenshin! Kenshin where are you?!" Kaoru stormed exasperated through the halls.

"Ah…Kaoru? I think he's doing the laundry again." Jaime looked like he would rather be doing anything to avoid risking her wrath.

"Again? Seriously?"

Jaime didn't answer, just nodded and returned to his homework.

Kaoru hurried toward the doors of the mansion and ran into Kenshin as he was entering the house, followed closely by a chattering Ayame and Suzume.

"Kenshin!"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you forever!"

"Gomen Nasai, Kaoru-dono. This one was cleaning. What can this one do for you?"

"We're going shopping. Kitty and I were talking and you need to get some new clothes. You can't go around wearing those things anymore! This is America!" There was an insane twinkle in her eye and Kenshin did what any sane man who didn't know what it would mean to go shopping with two typical teenage girls would do. He agreed to go. Cyclops, who had been sitting in the foyer, shook his head in pity for the man as he ran out of the room in order to escape the trip.

In the end, Kitty, Kaoru and Kenshin were joined by Jean and a reluctant Rogue. When they arrived at the mall, a small battle ensued over whether or not Kenshin would be allowed to take his sword into the store. Finally, kensin won by pointing out that he had been given diplomatic immunity and was allowed to carry his sword at all times. And yes, he did indeed have a copy of the documents with him. So they hurried into the store, trying to ignore the stares of the other mall patrons.

After a moment of deliberation between Kitty and Kaoru, Kenshin was pushed into a store that was filled with older teenagers and people in their twenties. In the time that Kenshin was looking around the store, Kitty and Kaoru had left and returned with a pile of clothing in their hands.

"We don't know what size you wear, and from the look of you clothes, neither do you. So go try these on. In the dressing room."

Kenshin just nodded and allowed the girls to push him toward a small empty room. They closed the door with an order to show them the clothes once he had them on. Sighing unhappily, Kenshin slipped out of his familiar gi and hakama and struggled into a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. Flushing with embarrassment, the stepped out into the waiting room and watched as the girls' mouths dropped.

"Kenshin! You look…great!" Kaoru was practically drooling. "Yeah, you're like, super hot!" Kitty giggled at him and ushered him back into the dressing room.

Things continued on in this vain until Kenshin had finally exhausted half of the store's clothing line. As the cashier rang up the purchases, Kenshin's eyes bugged at the price.

"Kaoru-dono, who is paying for this?"

"Don't worry, Kenshin, Professor X is paying!" Kenshin frowned deeply at this, but didn't say anything. Finally the clothes were paid for and Kaoru had them delivered to the mansion with the exception of the baggy black pants and tight red muscles shirt that Kenshin was wearing out.

For the rest of the day, the girls flittered around the all, a swirly-eyed Kenshin being dragged along behind them. Finally, Rouge managed to pull him away from the horde, claiming that she wanted to go to the food court and that Kenshin was coming with her, Kaoru looked at them and decided to come as well. The other two were going to come, until they spotted a sale that dragged their attention away.

The three headed down to the food court, not really saying much, all exhausted from the day spent in the mall. Suddenly though, Kenshin was hit from behind.

"Ororororororororo!" He rolled as he hit the ground and got back up swiftly, checking his hand as it went to his sword. His eyes bugged to see Kaoru pinning a ten year old boy to the ground.

"Hey, here's your wallet Kenshin! Rouge, could you get the police?"

"No, no, that's not nessesary, de gozaru ka."

"Kenshin, this kid tried to steal your wallet!" Kaoru seemed to swell with righteous fury.

"If he's stealing it, perhaps he needs the money. Can't help what's been picked from my pocket." Kenshin smiled and returned the wallet to the hand of the boy. He then proceeded to grab Kaoru's hand and the back of Rouge's shirt and pulled them away from the boy.

"Hey you!" The voice of the boy caused Kenshin to turn around, and get hit in the face with his wallet.

"I don't need your pity! I'm descended from a long line of Japanese Samurai! And I'm not a kid!"

"Of course not, don't ever loose that pride you have." Kenshin gave the boy a kind smile and walked away, shortly followed by Kaoru and Rouge.

"What a brat." Kaoru growled, her hands flexing as though she would like nothing more than to strangle the kid.

"He would have been the perfect Samurai, had he lived several hundred years ago. Do not worry about him, he will find the right path very soon." Kenshin smiled again.

"How do you know that?" Kaoru demanded, scowling up at Kenshin.

"The same spirit flows in many this one has…known in Japan" His eyes gazed into space, focusing on a time and place other than the one he was it.

"Anyway, where are we headed exactly?" He asked, looking around at the multitude to shops around them.

"The food court…right there!" Kaoru pointed ahead of them and tugged Kenshin toward the food.

At the Mansion

"But Chuck, how can you trust him?!" Logan jammed his fist onto the desk in frustration.

"Logan, calm down. We cannot have this discussion if you insist on behaving in this fashion."

Logan growled before slumping into the chair behind him.

"Fine. But I'm tellin' ya, that kid is off. He's killed people before AND he's hiding something from us. I've been watching him, there's more to him then the simple happy-go-lucky face he puts on for the other kiddies."

"Logan, we all have things we don't want to share with others. Take your own past for example."

"I am not like that kid!" He snarled angrily. "He's bad news Chuck, and I hope you can see that before somebody gets killed!" He stood up and slammed the door behind him."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. Sorry also about the shortness of this chapter. Well, at least I got Yahiko in. Sano will enter in the next chapter…Fights and a Home.

Kean: Yup, Procrastinating is fun. Gotta love it. Hope you liked the chapter!

Yumi Keki: Thanks for the review!

Isis Moon: Thanks for the review!

Lady Ann Kenobi: Thanks for the review!

Goddess-Shalamar: Huggles Plushies Yes! It worked! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!  
Inuyuki: Glad you liked that part. I just couldn't get that idea out of my head, so I decided to include it. You'll find out Yahiko's power next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Jita Hitasura: Sorry about the shortness, but glad you liked the spandex. I liked it too….

Tati1: Thanks! I like the cookie part as well. Hope you liked the chapter!

Jupiter Light: Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!

Dark: Glad you like it. I just thought with all the anime/x-men cross-overs there are, there should also be a Kenshin one! If you see any others, could you tell me?

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Geez, you're good at guessing. Nobody seems to want me to keep me secrets! Cries -.-; Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! 


	7. The New Mutant

When Gods Hit Earth Sweet Sakura Curls Chapter 7: A New Mutant

Kenshin had now been living in the mansion for several months. Time seemed to pass too swiftly, like warm sand running through spread fingers. Life had calmed down at the mansion, through Kaoru still often rampaged around looking for the ever elusive Kenshin, and Logan still refused to believe that Kenshin had no ill intentions. There had been no attacks on mutants, not from Magnito or the brotherhood. Life was peaceful.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was running through the mansion, yet again. Kenshin had vanished several hours ago and she was getting annoyed. Her powers had been growing rapidly now that they had shown themselves, and she had found that she loved speaking Japanese. However, she had nobody to speak it with, except for Kenshin, who was currently A.W.O.L. Growling in frustration, she stormed to the front doors and threw them open. She had planned on racing to see Gensai, in hopes that Kenshin had gone to play with Ayame and Suzume, but the sight that greeted her eyes was not the peaceful greenery that she had expected.

"Kaoru-dono! Find Gensai-sensei and meet us in the hospital wing!" There was blood covering Kenshin's shirt and jeans, though he didn't appear to the injured, but the lump in his arms wasn't moving.

"Wha-"

"Go!" Kenshin looked desperate for a moment, but then his faced closed off and he nearly disappeared from vision as he began to race into the mansion. Kaoru managed to shake herself from her shocked stupor and ripped away to find the resident medic.

When she had finally managed to find Gensai and they had arrived in the hospital wing, they found that Kenshin had lain a small dark haired boy on one of the beds. He was stripped to his underwear and Kenshin had wrapped his chest in rapidly staining bandages.

"What happened to him?" The old man began to run wrinkled hands over the rough bandages covering the wound, unwrapping him.

"There was a fight…he was shot with a gun." Kenshin had to quickly search for the words as, while his English was very good, he still didn't have the full vocabulary that native English speaker would have.

"Any other major wounds?"

"Nothing. Small cuts and bruises."

"Fine. Everybody out, I need to concentrate."

Kenshin and Kaoru left the room quickly, not wanting to interrupt the healing. Kenshin paused slightly, staring at the closed door behind him. He had witnessed Gensai's healing ability. It was slow and often incomplete, but it was still a quicker, safer healing then would be possible naturally. Yahiko would scar, but he would live.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by Kaoru pounding on his head.

"Who was that!" She looking worried and slightly angry.

Kenshin looked at her, thoughtful.

"Do you remember the boy at the mall?" "The one who tried to steal your wallet?"

"Yes, that is him. He was caught stealing from a drug-seller and they tried to kill him. This one was near and stopped the shot from killing him."

"What! That's horrible!"

Kenshin nodded gravely.

"This one does not know where his family is, but knows that this should be his home."

"Kenshin, you know that only mutants can live here."

"Yes….he is mutant. He makes small weapons and fights, de gozaru yo."

"I see…we should find the Professor."

"No need, I am already here." Kaoru spun around in surprise, but Kenshin only nodded in greeting.

"There's no surprising you, is there Kenshin?" The Professor asked with a smile.

Kenshin didn't answer the question, except with a small smile, and then his faced returned to being grave.

"You heard about Yahiko-kun?"

"Yes, I felt his pain as he entered the building. How is he doing?"

"Gensai-sensei is healing him."

"Good, good. I will invite him to stay here when he is feeling well again."

"Thank you. This one will go to his room now, would you please send somebody to find sessha when Yahiko-kun wakes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Arigato."

Kenshin walked, now serene, out of the quiet corridor; leaving Kaoru and the Professor to wait outside the door.

"Kaoru, how are your practices progressing? Are you ready for your session tomorrow?"

"I'm ready! I love my power!" Kaoru's face split into a large grin and she chatted with the Professor until Gensai stepped out of the room.

"The danger has passed, the boy will be fine. He is sleeping now and probably won't wake up for another hour or so. Kaoru, why don't you stay with him? I want to ensure that he doesn't run off."

"Sure." Kaoru walked into the hospital, and the doors slid shut behind her with a soft swishing noise.

"Thank you Gensai. You are invaluable."

"Don't worry about it, instead, worry about getting me an apprentice. I'm not getting any younger! Hahaha" His body shook with laughter as he walked away. Professor X just shook his head as he wheeled away, he had other things to do as he waited for the boy to wake.

Several hours later, the Professor hear Kaoru's mental voice calling for him.

"Yes Kaoru? What is it?"

"Yahiko woke up. He refuses to stay put."

"Thank you Kaoru. See if you can convince him to stay just a bit longer. I'll send Kenshin and….hmmm….Storm down."

"Thanks Professor."

Charles disconnected the link with Kaoru and hurriedly contacted Kenshin and Storm

"Kenshin, Storm. The boy is awake downstairs. Kaoru is having problems restraining him. Please get down there as soon as possible and I'll meet you there."

Bare moments later, he heard Kenshin's soft voice mutter "This one has arrived."

"Thank you Kenshin. I will follow shortly. Please explain his situation."

"Of course."

Kenshin entered the infirmary only to be hit with a blast of noise.

"You stupid cow! Get the hell outta my way!"

"The Professor said to stay here! So stay!"

It appeared that their new charge was not happy about being in the mansion.

"Maa-maa." Kenshin entered the room, arms waving in front of him. The scene he walked into was one of comic disaster. There were feathers floating around the room, obviously from the pillow that was lying on the floor near Kaoru's feet. It appeared that Yahiko had thrown it.

"Yahiko-kun! How are you feeling?" Kenshin walked over to where the boy was sitting, half on/half off the bed.

"I didn't need your help. I would have been fine on my own." Yahiko thrust himself back against the pillows in a huff, scowling darkly.

"This one knows, but he thought it might be somewhat useful to end the fight early." Kenshin smiled gently.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you."

"Of course." Kenshin patted Yahiko's knee, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This one would like to offer you a home here. You do not have to say, of course, but this one thought that perhaps you would like a home."

Yahiko looked at Kenshin, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He seemed to be considering what Kenshin had said. Unsure whether to spit on the offer or accept it. Not sure if he was being mocked or truly offered a new chance at life.

"I'm a freak. Do you know that?" Yahiko spoke suddenly, breaking the growing silence that hung over the hospital wing.

"No, Yahiko-kun. You are not." Kenshin spoke just as gently as before.

"I am. I'm a mutant. I bet you didn't know that." Yahiko's voice was cocky, but his eyes shone with a slight sheen of water.

"I know. Everyone here is a mutant as well. You are not a freak and you are not alone."

"Yeah well. I know that. Who could be alone with you bothering them all the time?" The cockiness in Yahiko's spirit won over the emotional storm he was experiencing.

"What? You ungrateful brat! You'd be dead if it weren't for Kenshin! You-" Kenshin's hand slipped over Kaoru's mouth.

"Now now Kaoru-dono. There's no need for that. Yahiko is a friend. He will be staying with us from now on."

Kaoru looked like she was going to protest, but she was halted by the entrance of the Professor.

"So Kenshin, your young friend has decided to stay with us. There are just some minor matters to take care of."

Now Yahiko's eyes narrowed again.

"Like what?"

"Well, you will need a guardian. Normally our students come to us as boarders, still under the control of their families, but I understand that you have no family?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So we will need to have you adopted, so that under the law you could stay with us. Now, we have several adults who would be willing to take you in. When you are fully healed you can meet with them, or I can have them come down here to talk with you."

"I don't need a guardian. I can take care of myself."

Now Kenshin intervened.

"Yahiko-kun, don't you want to go to school? Don't you want to stay here? For that, for anything that you will want or need to do, you will require a guardian until you are 18. Please reconsider."

Yahiko studied Kenshin carefully. Looking at him as though measuring him. Seeing deep into the depths of his soul.

"Fine. I want Kenshin to be my guardian."

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes went wide and he stared at Yahiko in shock.

"Are you certain, Yahiko? Wouldn't you like to meet the others first?" The Professor looked slightly amused.  
"No. I want it to be Kenshin, or I'm leaving."

"Very well, if Kenshin agrees we can do the paper work this evening and you will legally be Kenshin's ward."

Kenshin looked dazedly from Yahiko to the Professor.

"Orooooooo…" his eyes swirled in confusion as Yahiko smirked.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Yahiko-kun?" Kenshin asked softly, unsure of why the boy wanted him in charge of his well-being.

"Yeah, Kenshin understands me. Nobody else could. Me an' Kenshin, we're two of a kind, I think." Yahiko lifted his chin proudly, not quivering under the incredulous stares aimed at him from Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Will you accept this, Kenshin. It is not a small responsibility you are taking on."

"This one is sure. You must know, Yahiko-kun, that you will have to accept my discipline as well as any privileges that I give. What I say is not for frivolity, it is to protect you safety."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I agree, promise."

"Very well then. Professor, will you please arrange the papers so that Yahiko will become my son?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I'm really really really really really sorry about the long wait. My Junior year has all kinda been a blur for me and I haven't been able to find time to write. And the chapter isn't even a long one. I'm so sorry! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, I thought that Kenshin adopting Yahiko was a bit of a new twist, though I sure one that was not entirely unexpected. I'm sorry, but I won't be answering reviews for the last chapter, but I want to thank everyone who did review, your responses kept me going! Please let me know what you thought and any suggestions for improvements or things you want to see. Megumi will be coming in during the next few chapters. Every main character will make their way in eventually, it will just take some longer than others. Thanks again for all your support. 


End file.
